Blind Date
by rajvian
Summary: lets see if they fall in love ;) guys i have made some changes..so please read it :)
1. The Plan :)

Hey everyone! This is my first story on FF..hope u guys like it :)

Chpt 1 : The Plan

It's 9 am in the morning..all officers reach the cid bureau one by one..  
>they start to finish up their pending work..that day no case was reported..so the officers plan to spend the<br>day with their respective girlfriends..

Thus abhijeet-tarika, daya-shreya, sachin-kajal, vivek-tasha decide to hang out together..  
>But suddenly something strikes kajal's mind..<p>

Kajal : guys hum purvi ko kese bhul sakte hai? uska to koi bf bhi nahi hai..hum use akele vhod ke masti kaise kar sakte hai?

Abhijeet : are haan waise to rajat bhi akela hai..

Daya : waise abhijeet rajat aur purvi ko agar hum ek kar de to phir hume unhe akela nahi chodna padega ;)

Tarika : kya matlab daya?

Daya : dekho tarika hum sab jaante hai ki man hi man purvi rajat ko kitna pasand karti hai..bas batati nahi hai..

Shreya : waise rajat sir ko dekhke aisa nahi lagta ki wo kisi se pyaar karte hai..

Sachin : to sir hum ek try to kar hi sakte hai na purvi ko uska pyaar dilane k liye..

Vivek : bilkul sir..purvi hamari bohut achi dost hai..uske liye hum itna to kar hi sakte hai :)

Tasha : par ye sab hum karenge kaise?

Kajal : ha sir..ye hum kaise karenge..purvi se to hum kaise bhi baat kar lenge..par rajat sir se kaise karenge?

Abhijeet : kuch to karna padega..

They all start to think of a plan in order to help purvi gain her love..

Meanwhile nikhil rajat and purvi enter..

rajat and purvi see their colleagues talking and decide to join them..

Rajat : are sir aap log kya baat kar rahe hai?

Sachin : kuch khaas nahi rajat sir..bas aese hi..

Abhijeet : are rajat purvi tum log sab se pahele is case ki information update kar do aur acp sir ko bhej do..

Rajat, purvi : ok sir!

Nikhil : sir mujhe aapse ek permission chahiye..

Daya : kis liye?

Nikhil : sir wo aaj mujhe jaldi ghar jaana hai..aaj meri blind date hai..

Abhijeet : are waah nikhil..kya idea diya hai tune..jao jao tumhe permision deta hun me..

Nikhil : thank you sir :)

Daya : kaunsa idea diya nikhil ne?

Abhijeet : are daya tu buddhu hi rahega..kyu na hum rajat aur purvi ko blind date pe bheje?

All are happy but they don't know how are they going to convince rajat and purvi..

A/N : so guys how was it? should i continue? please please review :)


	2. Will it work?

Thank you so much for the reviews :D They have definately given me lot of encouragment :)  
>So here is the next chpt..<p>

All are busy thinking on how to send rajat and purvi on a blind date..

Sachin : kyu na sir hum case ke bahane unhe bhej de date par..

Daya : nahi sachin..rajat bahut smart hai..wo turant pakad lega ki kuch gadbad hai..

Kajal : to kyun na sir hum unhe alag alag bulaye..

Tarika : This seems a good idea..

Abhijeet : thik hai to hum aisa hi karenge..par pehle hum place aur time to decide kar le..

Tasha : sir me ek jagah janti hun..BLUEMOON Cafe..sir ye bahut hi achi jagah hai aur yahan bahut log bhi nahi aate..to rajat sir aur purvi ko thoda time akele me mil jayega..

Daya : to thik hai hum iss cafe ko done karte hain..

Just then rajat purvi join them..

Rajat : sir file update ho gai hain..

Purvi : aur humne acp sir ko bhi bhej di file..

Abhijeet : yeh acha kiya tum dono ne..

Daya : waise aaj koi case report nahi hua hain aur koi kaam bhi nahi hain..to chalo sab ghar chalke aaram kar le..

All : ok sir..

And they al leave..except rajat and purvi everyone gathers at Sachin's place to implement thei plan..

At 7pm in the evening..

Abhijeet calls Rajat..

Rajat : hello sir

Abhijeet : haan rajat suno..ek important kaam karna hai tumhe..

Rajat : haan sir boliye..

Abhijeet : tumhe aaj raat ko 8 baje BLUEMOON Cafe me jaana hain..

Rajat : cafe me kyu sir?

Abhijeet : wahan tumhe ek ladki milegi..wo tumhe ek envelope degi jisme bahut important information hain..waise to main hi jaane waala tha par aaj mujhe tarika ke saath bahar jaana hai..tum to samaj hi sakte ho..

All smile on hearing this..tarika blushes

Rajat : haan sir aap tarika ke saath enjoy kijiye..yahan me sambhal lunga..

Abhijeet : thank you rajat..aur haan thoda ache se dress hoke jaana taki kisiko shaak na ho..

Rajat : ok sir..

Abhijeet : thik hai to sharp 8 baje cafe pohunch jaana..aur haan 7 number table pe bethna..wo ladki tumhe wahi milegi..thik hai chalo bye..

Rajat : sir me pohunch jaunga..bye sir..enjoy..

Now it was time to call purvi..

Purvi : hi shreya..

Shreya : hi purvi..acha suno mujhe tumse ek favour chahiye..

Purvi : ha bol na shreya..

Shreya : wo darasal aaj mujhe aapne khabri se milne jaana tha..wo mujhe kuch important information dene wala tha..par aaj mujh daya ke saath movie ke liye jaana hai..to kya tu wo information mere liye collect kar sakti hain?

Purvi : ofcourse shreya..ye bhi koi puchne wali baat hain..acha waise milna kahan hai?

Shreya : BLUEMOON cafe..8 baje..table no 7

Purvi : okay done sheya..

Shreya : waise purvi tu wahan cid officer banke mat jaana..ek normal ladki ki tarah jaana..taki kisiko shak na ho..

Purvi : ok shreya..

Shreya : thank you purvi..byee

Purvi : bye shreya..aur haan enjoy ur movie..

BLUEMOON cafe 8pm

Rajat was the first one to reach there..he was dressed in his normal shirt and jeans..he went and st on table no 7..  
>after 5 mins purvi also reaches the cafe..she was dressed in kurti and jeans with her hair left open..<p>

As soon as she enters the cafe she sees rajat..a smile forms on her face on seeing him..rajat also ses her..he is a little confused now..

Purvi goes near the table..

Rajat : are purvi tum yahan?

Purvi : haan sir wo mujhe shreya ne yahan bheja hai..uske khabri se information collect karne ke liye..

Rajat : kya? mujhe bhi abhijeet sir ne yahan bheja hai..apne khabri se information collect karne ke liye..

Both are now confused as they can't understand what's going on..  
>Silence prevails as they keep thinking...<p>

A/N : so how was it? and guys u can definately give me ideas on how to improve the story :)  
>Please do review..<p> 


	3. beginning of friendship :)

Hi guys :)) here is the 3rd chaptr..enjoy reading :)

Rajat : Purvi mujhe lagta hai hume abhijeet sir aur shreya ko ek baar call karke puchna chahiye iss sab ke bare me..

Purvi : thik hai sir..

Both rajat and purvi call abhijeet and shreya respectively..Abhijeet doesn't respond to rajat's call..Meanwhile shreya gets purvi's call...she decids to  
>ignore it but abhijeet says that if she does so then rajat will sense that there is something fishy..so shreya responds to purvi's call..<p>

Shreya : haan bolo purvi..

Purvi : shreya tumhara khabri to abhi tak aaya hi nahi...aur tajub ki baat hai ki abhijeet sir ne rajat ko yahin pe ape khabri se milne bulaya hai..

Shreya : kya aisa hai? mujhe iss ke bare me kuch nahi pata..waise mera khabri aata hi hoga..agar thodi der me na aaye to tum mujhe call karna..

Purvi : thik hai shreya..main wait karti hun..

Shreya..ok bye purvi..

And she cuts the call...

Purvi : sir shreya ne kaha ki uss ka khabri aata hi hoga..

Rajat : thik hai chalo wait karte hain..shayad tab tak abhijeet sir ka khabri bhi aa jaaye..

Purvi : ok sir..

Rajat : kyun na tab tak khana order kar le..taaki kisi ko hum pe shak na ho..

Purvi : jaisa aap thik samje..

Rajat calls the waiter and they give their order..

Purvi : sir kaafi der ho gai hain...abhi tak koi aaya hi nahi..

Rajat answers while taking a bite..

Rajat : haan purvi..mujhe nahi lagta ab koi aayega..

Purvi : haan sir mujhe bhi aisa hi lagta hain..

They finish their dinner..they pay the bill and leave the place..

In the parking purvi tries to start her car but it doesn't start..

Rajat : kya hua purvi?

Purvi : pata nahi sir..gadi start hi nahi ho rahi hai..

Rajat : let me check..

Rajat opens the bonette and tries to set things but to no avail..

Rajat : lagta hain ye mechanic ke bina start nahi hogi..ek kaam karo..isse yahin chod do..me tumhe ghar chod deta hun..

Purvi : nahi sir its ok..main khud chali jaungi..

Rajat : itni formality ki zarurat nahi hai..chalo me drop kar deta hun..

Purvi : thik hai sir.. (purvi was feeling very happy as she was able to spend more time with rajat)

they sit in the car and start their journey..

On their way purvi sees an ice-cream parlour and she lets out a scream..

Purvi : sirrrr

Rajat : kya hua purvi?

Purvi : sir wo ice-cream..

Rajat : kya tum ice-cream ke liye itni zor se chillai?

Purvi : m sorry sir..actually mujhe ice-cream bohut pasand hain...please hum chalke ice-cream khaye? please sir..

Rajat didn't know what to say..but in the end he said yes..

Rajat : thik hai chalo..

Purvi : thank you sir..aap bohut ache hain..

Rajat somehow felt good on hearing that..he gave a smile to purvi..

Purvi : sir aap haste hue bahut ache lagte hain..maine to shayad aapko pehli baar smile karte dekha..

Rajat : kya matlab?

Purvi : mera matlab ye tha ki sir aap bureau me har roj aakdu ki tarah muh latka ke khade rahte hai..kabhi kabhi smile bhi kar liya kijiye..

Rajat : acha ab chalo ice-cream khate hain..

Purvi : ji sir chaliye..

They go in the ice-cream parlor and ordre ice-cream..

Purvi is enjoying her ice-cream..

Rajat sees this and unknowingly smiles..he was enjoying her company..

After that rajat drops purvi at her home..

Rajat : aaj mujhe tumhare saath bahut maja aaya..par pata nahi wo khabri kyun nahi aaya..

Purvi : ha sir pata nahi ek bhi khabri kyun nahi aaya..waise sir maja to mujhe bhi bahut aaya..

Rajat : waise purvi..if u don't mind kya tum meri friend banogi?

Purvi : sure sir kyun nahi..mujhe aapki company me bahut maja aaya aaj..

Rajat : thanks purvi..mujhe bhi aaj sach me bahut maja aaya..acha thik hain ab me chala hun..kal milte hai bureau me..

Purvi : thik hai sir..bye

Rajat : bye purvi..good night..

Rajat leaves..purvi watches him till his car is out of her sight..

Purvi goes to her house smiling..meanwhile rajat is also smiling while drivivg...

A/N - so how was it? i know it was not long..but i wrote it in a hurry..please read and review..:)) 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone...well I know you all are angry cause I have not updated from so long...but the point is I was upset for not getting many reviews..and then I had to go on a foreign tour..but now I have decided to write for all those who read my story..since I have exams now I promise to update In June..wish me luck :) and thank you all for reading and reviewing my story :))


	5. Chapter 5

Realisation Of Love 3

hey guys i am back :) thank you all for waiting :) aur ha aaj me aapko ek secret batati hun..aap logo ke stories par kabhi kabhi ek "Ansha" naame  
>se rewiev aata hoga..wo aur koi nahi me hi hun :)<br>baaki ki baatein end me..

so lets start from where we left..

after their first blind date purvi and rajat became good friends..

they started spending more time together and infact they shared everything with each other :)

A special bond was building between them..

One night purvi suddenly wakes up panting and sweating..  
>she calls someone..<p>

Person : hello

Purvi : rajat sir aap theek to hai na?

Rajat : ha purvi par kya hua? tum itni dari hui kyun lag rahi ho?

Purvi (crying) : wo sir mene bahut daravana sapna dekha..

Rajat : relax purvi me bilkul thik hun..wo bas ek sapna tha..ab yeh sab chodo aur so jao..

Purvi : thik hai sir..good night..

Rajat : good night purvi..

Rajat tried to sleep but he couldnt..he thought of going to purvi's house to check if she is okay..  
>rajat reached her house in 10 minutes..<p>

Purvi was also not able to sleep after that dream so she instantly opened the door after peeping from the door hole..

She opened the door and just hugged Rajat..

Rajat was shocked but unknowingly he too hugged her..

Purvi (in hug) : aap sach me thik hai..mujhe laga mene aapko kho diya..

She started crying..

They both stayed in the hug for 5 mins..it was as if they never wanted to separate from the hug..

Rajat was the first one who broke the hug..both were feeling embarrased now..

Purvi : i am sorry sir.

Rajat : its okay Purvi..ho jata hai kabhi kabhi..

Purvi : par sir aap yahan iss waqt?

Rajat : ha wo mujhe tumhari thodi chinta ho rahi thi issi liye aa gaya..wese tum soi kyun nahi abhi tak?

Purvi : thank you sir itni care karne ke liye..wo sir us sapne ke baad mujhe nind nahi aa rahi thi..

Rajat : purvi wo bas ek sapna tha..ab jyada mat socho aur jaake so jao..me bhi chalta hun..

Purvi : par sir aap coffee to pike jaie..

Rajat : nahi purvi bahut late ho gaya hai..kaal bureau me milte hai..

Purvi : thik hai sir..bye..good night aur thank you sir..

Rajat : you are most welcome purvi..bye

rajat left for his house..

Purvi went to her room and was constantly smiling..

Purvi : ye mujhe kya ho raha hai..rajat sir ki itni fikar kyun hi mujhe..unke saath rehna mujhe itna acha kyun lagta hai?kahin mujhe unse pyaar  
>to nahi ho gaya? nahi nahi aisa nahi ho sakta..kuch bhi soch rahi hun me..wo sirf mere dost hai aur senior bhi..usse aage kuch nahi..<p>

Thinking all this she slept..

meanwhile rajat also was thinking the same..eventually he also went to sleep..

A/N : kaisa laga chapter? bahut acha nahi tha par jo bhi likha hai dil se likha hai :) please read and review :) 


	6. One sided love?

hey guys :) I am very unhappy..last chapter i got only 10 reviews..agar aapko yeh storu pasand nahi hai to bata do me end kar dungi isse..  
>a special thanks to all those who reviewed :)<p>

One Sided Love?

Many days passed after rajat and purvi became friends..but now there was something different..purvi had started feeling something for rajat..  
>But rajat was still the same..<p>

Purvi : yeh mujhe kya ho raha hai? kyun rajat sir ke baare me itna soch rahi hun main..lagta hai aaj mujhe shreya se baat karni padegi..

She went to shreya's desk..

Purvi : shreya aaj shaam ko mere ghar aa sakti hai tu?

Shreya : kyun kya hua? koi kaam hai?

Purvi : ha wo mujhe tujhse kuch zaruri baat karni hai..

Shreya : thik hai..main shaam ko aa jaungi tere ghar..

Same day at purvi's house..

Shreya : ab bol purvi kya baat karni hai tujhe?

Purvi : wo um shreya..

Shreya : kya hua purvi?

Purvi : wo shreya tujhe kaise pata chala ke tu dya sir se pyaar karti hai?

Shreya (shocked) : yeh tu kya puch rahi hai purvi?

Purvi : bata na please..

Shreya : ha ok to sun..

Shreya told purvi about all the things that she felt which concluded that she loved daya..

Purvi : matlab mujhe bhi?

Shreya : tujhe bhi kya? kahin tujhe bhi to pyaar nahi ho gaya na?

Purvi : ha..mera matlab nahin..

Shreya : dekh purvi sach sach bata warna me tujhse baat nahi karungi..

Purvi : are nahin aisa mat karna..tu mujhse baat nahin karegi to me kya karungi..acha sun mujhe pyaar ho gaya hai..

Shreya : kya sach me? rajat sir se hai na?

Purvi (shocked) : tujhe kaise pata? mera matlab ha..

Purvi was now blushing..

Shreya : ye to hum sab pehle se jaante hai ki tu rajat sir ko like karti hai..par tu to sidha pyaar pe hi aagai :P

Purvi : kya yaar shreya kuch bhi bolti hai tu..

Shreya : waise ek tarah se to tujhe hume thanks bolna chahiye..

Purvi : wo kyun?

Shreya : are bhul gai teri pehli date rajat sir ke saath? tujhe maine cafe bheja tha khabari se milne?

Purvi : ha aur rajat sir bhi wahin the uss waqt..

Shreya : wo iss liye kyunki yeh hamara plan tha..

Purvi : Kya?

Shreya : ab yeh natak karna bandh kar..mujhe pata hai maan me to laddoo phut rahe hai..

Purvi : shreyyaaa...waise thank you..agar uss waqt hum wo time saath me nahi bitate to aaj itne ache dost nahi bante..aur mujhe itna acha insaan bhi nahi milta jisse me itna pyaar kar saku..

Shreya : ab yeh sab chod..aur yeh bata ki rajat sir ko tu yeh sab kab batayegi?

Purvi : pata nahi yaar..abhi to mujhe yeh bhi nahi pata ki wo mujhse pyaar karte bhi hain ya nahi?

Shreya : are tu tension mat kar..wo bhi tujhse pyaar karte honge..

Purvi : hopefully..

Shreya : acha chal ab late ho gaya hain..main chalti hun..tu apna khyaal rakhna,,

Purvi : thik hai..thanks yahan aane ke liye..kal milte hai bureau me..

Shreya : ha chal bye..

Purvi : bye shreya..

now purvi had realised that she truly loved rajat..

After 10 days..

Purvi : aaj to me rajat sir ko apne dil ki baat batake hi rahungi..

purvi sends a msg to rajat..

Purvi : rajat sir agar aap aaj shaam ko free ho to please mere ghar dinner ke liye aa jana..mujhe kuch zaruri baat karni hai..

Rajat : thik hai purvi main aa jaunga..

Purvi was very happy..she quickly completed her work and asked acp sir if she can go home early..  
>Since no case was reported acp sir gave her permission to go home early..<p>

purvi quickly made all the arrangements..then she went to get ready..

She was wearing a pink anarkali suit with minimum make up..as usual she was looking stunning..

At 8pm rajat reached her house..

he was wearing a black shirt and off white pant..as usual looking super handsome..

Purvi : aaiye na sir..please bethiye..main abhi paani leke aati hun..

Rajat : thik hai purvi..par pehle yeh lo..

He handed her a bouquet of red roses..

Purvi smiled widely as roses were her favourite..

Purvi : thank You so much sir..

Rajat : your welcome..waise aur ek baat..tum bahut khubsurat lag rahi ho..

purvi just blushed and went to the kitchen..

she came out and gave rajat a glass of water and then she sat on the sofa..

Rajat : waise purvi kya zaruri baat karni thi tumhe?

Purvi : sir wo sab baad me..pehle hum khana kha lete hai..

Rajat : thik hai jaisa tum thik samjho..

They went to the dinning table and had their dinner..

then they went into the hall..

rajat : waise khana bahut acha banati ho tum purvi..

Purvi : thank you sir..

Rajat : acha chalo ab to bata do ki kyan baat karni thi tumhe?

now purvi was very nervous..

Purvi : wo sir actually umm..

Rajat : kya hua purvi? koi tension hai tumhe?

Purvi : nahi sir actually wo kya hai na ki..

Rajat : common purvi say it..

Purvi (in one breathe) : I Love You sir..

Rajat ( shocked) : kya? kya kahan tumne?

Purvi : ha sir me pyaar karti hun aapse..bahut pyaar karti hun..pata nahin kabse..

Rajat : purvi yeh tum kya bol rahi ho?

Purvi : sir yeh sach hain..

Rajat : par aisa kaise ho sakta hai?

Purvi : kyun nahin ho sakta sir? kya aap mujhse pyaar nahi karte?

Rajat : nahi purvi me tumse pyaar nahi karta..

purvi was shateered but she gained some courage and spoke..

Purvi : sir aap mazak kar rahe ho na?

Rajat : nahin purvi..yeh sach hai..me tumse pyaar nahi karta..

Purvi was now totally shattered..

Rajat : purvi me sirf tumhe apni achi dost manta hun..isse aage maine kabhi tumhare baare me nahin socha..

there was complete silence now..

Rajat : i am sorry purvi..

Purvi was just standing with blank expressions..

Rajat didnt know what to do..so he just went from there..

Purvi closed the door and went to her room..she started crying badly..

A/N : so how's the chapter? kya humare rajvi ek ho payenge? kya rajat purvi se pyaar karega? please do read and review..


	7. Chapter 7

hey guys..a big thank you to all those who reviewed :)

So here's the next part...

Next day at the bureau..  
>Purvi was the first one to enter..she went straight to her desk and stated doing her work...meanwhile shreya entered..she sensed something wrong..she went to purvi's desk..<p>

Shreya : good morning purvi..

Purvi : good morning shreya

Shreya : kya hua purvi? tu thik to hai na?

Purvi was about to break down but composed herself and told everything to shreya..

Shreya : yeh kya bol rahi hai tu purvi..maine rajat sir ki aankhon me tere liye pyaar dekha hain..

Purvi : ha par wo pyaar sirf ek dost ke liye hai..isse aage kuch nahin..

Meanwhile rajat entered..He felt a pinch in his heart to see purvi so sad..he just couldn't take his eyes of purvi..

Shreya : good morning sir..

her was brought him out of his thoughts..

Rajat : good morning shreya..

He went straight to his desk and started to do work..

all the while rajat pretended to do work but some how he just couldn't concentrate..  
>on the other hand purvi had engrossed herself in work so much so that she would not break down..<p>

Shreya noticed the change in rajat and decided that she will have to do something..

The whole day passed..no case was reported..everyone was just busy in uploading their files..

at evening, rajat's house..

Rajat was sitting on the sofa lost in his thoughts..at that time the door bell rang..he went and openend the door..

Rajat : are shreya tum yahan?

Shreya : ha sir wo aapse kuch baat karni thi..

Rajat : thik hai andar aao..betho main tumhare liye paani lekar aata hun..

Shreya sat on the sofa..rajat came and gave her water..

Rajat : ab batao shreya kya baat karni thi tumhe?

Shreya : sir wo mujhe aap se purvi ke baare me baat karni thi..

Rajat : purvi ke baare me kya baat karni hai tumhe?

Shreya : sir main jaanti hun ki aap usse bahut pyaar karte hain..phir mante kyun nahin hai?

Rajat : aisa kuch nahin hai shreya..main bas usse ek dost ki tarah manta hun..isse aage aur kuch nahin..

Shreya : kab tak jhut bolenge aap sir..aaj subah maine dekha tha aapko..purvi ko udaas dekh kar ap bhi udas ho gaye the..

Rajat : wo iss liye kyunki wo meri dost hai..

Shreya : sir main nahin jaanti ki aap pyaar se itna dur kyun bhag rahe hai..par sir main itna zarur kahungi ki har kissi ko saccha pyaar nahin milta..meri baat par gor zarur kijiyega sir..

Shreya soon left after saying this..

Rajat : shreya main pyaar se darta hun..aapno ko khone se darta hun..main purvi ko nahin kho sakta..agar wo meri dost rahegi to kam se kam mere saath to rahegi..

All the thoughts were roaming in his mind..a battle had begun between his heart and mind..

his heart knew he loved purvi but his mind didnt allow him to believe..

he went to his terrace in order to find solace..he just closed his eyes and sat there..

As soon as he closed his eyes he saw a face..a face of a beautiful girl..she was smiling and calling his name..yes it was purvi..a smile came on his face..he felt so complete..

suddenly he jerked out of his thoughts..

Rajat : yeh kya ho raha hai mujhe..kyun main purvi ko bhula nahi pa raha..kyun..

Just like these many days passed..purvi came to the bureau and engrossed herself in her work..rajat was also very sad because purvi wouldn't talk to him..he was missing her badly..

one day all the others had gone for investigation..only purvi and rajat were present in the bureau..somehow rajat gained courage and went to her desk..

Rajat : purvi..

Purvi (without making an eye contact) : yes sir..koi kaam tha?

Rajat : nahin wo bas me..

Purvi : kya hua sir?

Rajat : wo bas main tumse sorry kehna chahta tha..

Purvi : its ok sir..main samajh sakti hun..

Rajat : agar samajhti ho to phir mujhse baat kyun nahin karti?

Purvi : sir aap bhi to meri halat samajhie..main sab kuch itni asani se nahin bhula sakti..main itni jaldi normal nahin ho sakti..

Rajat : par purvi..kya issme main tumhari kuch help kar sakta hun..

Purvi : sir meri sabse badi help yehi hogi ki aap mujhse dur rahiye..

Rajat : kya? yeh kya bol rahi ho tum?

Purvi : ha sir..please aap mujhse dur rahiye..main aapse koi rishta nahin rakhna chahti..

Rajat : par purvi..dekho meri baat suno..me saab thik kar dunga..

Purvi : ab aur kya thik karenge aap? aapko jo karna tha aapne kar diya sir..

With these she started to walk..rajat hold her by her wrist..

Purvi : sir mera haath chodiye..

Rajat just pulled her towards himself..he held her by her arms..

Rajat: tum mujhe chod ke kahin nahin ja sakti..

Purvi : aap hote kon hai mujhe ye sab kehne waale..kiss haq se aap rok rahe hain mujhe..

Rajat : tum mujhse dur nahi jaa sakti becuase I LOVE YOU dammit..

purvi just couldnt believe what she just heard..

Purvi : kya kaha aapne?

Rajat : sach kahan..pyaar karta hun tumse..bahut pyaar..bas tumhe khone se darta hun..issi liye pehle shayad tumhare pyar ko ignore kiya..

Purvi had tears in her eyes..she was very happy at that moment..she instantly hugged rajat..while in hug she said..

Purvi : main aapse bahut pyaar karti hun..main aapko chod ke kahin nahi jaane wali..

Rajat : main tumhe kahin jaane bhi nahi dunga..

He cupped her face and kissed her passionately..

all the frustration all the fear was gone..now they were together in each others arm..happy and relaxed :)

-THE END-

A/N : I wanted to continue this story but since i was not getting many reviews..i just decided to end it..hope you enjoy the last chapter..and please review for one last time..THANK YOU..  
> <p>


End file.
